A multimedia service provider makes available multimedia content from different content providers to a user via a data network. It is typically useful for the service provider to also provide metadata for the provided content. The service provider uses the metadata to develop content guides that identify the content that is available to the user. For example, metadata obtained from a video content provider can be used to develop an electronic program guide (EPG).
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.